Chrysanthos
The City of Chrysanthos is an independent city-state established on a tight cluster of four islands known as the Chrysanthos Isles located in the Magterian Sea south of Arguros and Marperio. Ruled by Prince Georgios Samakis and the Assembly of Lords, Chrysanthos is a wealthy and bustling state that maintains a careful balance of trade and isolationism, restricting non-citizens to one of four islands while maintaining some of Cyrasia's richest ports. City Layout and Geography As a single city across four islands, Chrysanthos has widely varying terrain and geography, with numerous unique features. Each island is treated as its own district, with Paraskevas being the most heavily populated and the capital. A dormant volcano named Kilkis is situated at the center of Panagiotis, dominating the horizon and providing much of the heat for the city's power generators. Multiple bridges span the straits separating the four islands, and all but the Three-Islands Bridge can be raised to allow water traffic through. Privately-run ferries are also available for inter-island transport. Along the coastlines of all four islands are anti-ship cannon emplacements and fortifications to be used by the military in case of foreign attack. In addition, the military operates a number of static floating gun platforms in major waterways and at the city's ports. Districts Paraskevas As the first island settled by Georgios Samakis and his followers, Paraskevas is the administrative heart of Chrysanthos. The Chrysanthim Palace, the home of the ruling Prince Chrysanthim, sits on Paraskevas' only hill, with the Chamber of Lords located across from it. Nearly half of the population of Chrysanthos lives on this island, in its dense urban sprawl. In addition to being the residential and administrative center of Chrysanthos, Paraskevas hosts much of the non-trade commercial activity of the city-state. It is connected to Michalis and Panagiotis by the Three-Islands Bridge, to Michalis by the Kilkis Bridge and the Samakis Bridge, and to Panagiotis by the Aglaia Bridge. It is ruled by Lord Stephanos Aglaia and Lord Paraskeve Spiridon. Michalis Michalis is the proud home of Chrysanthos' booming manufacturing and shipyard industries, which churn out hundreds of ships and thousands of tons of goods annually. It is the city's greatest center of employment and the largets consumer of electrical power generated from Kilkis. There are no homes in Michalis by law, due to poor sanitation and general lack of space. This has not stopped squatters from inhabiting the dark, noisy, and filthy spaces between factories, however. As the site of Chrysanthos' high-tech manufacturing and shipbuilding, foreigners entering Michalis are faced with harsher consequences than trespassing in other districts. It is connected to Paraskevas and Panagiotis by the Three-Islands Bridge, to Paraskevis by the Kilkis Bridge and the Samakis Bridge, to Panagiotis by the Akakios Bridge, and to Evdokia by the Trade Bridge, which has fortified security checkpoints at both ends. It is ruled by Lord Pelagia Michelakakis and Lady Marina Lefteris. Panagiotis Without Panagiotis' most notable feature, the volcano Kilkis, Chrysanthos certainly would not have developed as it has. Home to the most influential aristocrats, the most successful capitalists, the most roughly-built miners, and the entirety of the dwarven population, Panagiotis is a colorful window into Chrysanthim life. It is the eternal objective of any aspiring Chrysanthim to eventually own a manor home on the hills around Kilkis with the rest of Chrysanthos' wealthy. Panagiotis is the second most populated island behind Paraskevas, the majority of its population living either as owners or servants in luxury homes, as deep miners, or as power plant workers. Panagiotis' primary industry is power generation, derived from the dormant volcano Kilkis, followed by the dwarven-run mining industry, which excavates deep below the seabed and then outwards for raw material to feed the city's industries. Panagiotis is also home to Port Samakis, which handles most domestic maritime traffic and any foreign vessels with less than six passengers and crew. Free ferry service is available to Port Evdokia for foreigners wishing to stay in Chrysanthos. The Chrysanthim Royal Navy operates its own dock at Port Samakis, restricted to foreign or civilian access. It is connected to Michalis and Paraskevas by the Three-Islands Bridge, to Michalis by the Akakios Bridge, and to Paraskevas by the Aglaia Bridge. It is ruled by Lord Nikodemos Stavros and Lord Evangelos Colonomos. Evdokia Evdokia is Chrysanthos' only island where it is legal for foreigners to enter past the port. It is home to Port Evdokia, the largest port in the city and easily one of the busiest ports in all of Cyrasia. The city's massive import-export industry relies solely on Port Evdokia, which receives all commercial and shipping traffic in Chrysanthos. Aside from the luxury neighborhoods of Panagiotis and the government buildings on Paraskevas, Evdokia is the most heavily policed region of Chrysanthos, for both the protection of foreigners and protection against foreign theft of Chrysanthim technology. Any foreign embassies or citizens are located on Evdokia and subject to strict government scrutiny. Efstathios Apostolis Naval Base on Evdokia is the primary headquarters of the Chrysanthim Royal Navy and home to all of its vessels, save a handful of patrol boats in Port Samakis. It is connected to Michalis by the Trade Bridge, which has fortified security checkpoints at both ends. It is ruled by Lady Elisavet Fotis and Lord Argyris Stephanidis. Government Monarchy and Assembly of Lords Starting with the city's founder, Prince Ioannes Samakis, and ending with the current ruler, Prince Georgios Samakis, Chrysanthos has been ruled by an unbroken line of Samakis men since the creation of the title of Prince Chrysanthim. The ruling Prince Chrysanthim is restricted only by the Constitution of the City of Chrysanthim, which outlines the rights of all citizens, such as freedom of speech and the regulated ownership of weapons, and the Assembly of Lords. The Assembly of Lords acts as the Prince Chrysanthim's direct foil, and is made up of the eight lords and ladies that jointly administrate the city's four islands. Any lord, lady, or Chrysanthim ruler can suggest laws or courses of action at any time, to be voted on and approved or disapproved by the Prince Chrysanthim and Assembly of Lords. A majority of six out of eight lords opposed by the Prince Chrysanthim is a stalemate, and a majority of seven or eight out of eight lords opposed by the Prince Chrysanthim is recognized as an effective majority. Likewise, a minority of three out of eight lords supported by the Prince Chrysanthim is a stalemate, and a minority of two, one, or no lords supported by the Prince Chrysanthim is recognized as an effective minority. Military and Police The Royal Military of Chrysanthos is simultaneously the city's standing, professional military and its police, consisting of 90,230 humans. It is composed of three branches: the Royal Chrysanthim Navy, the Royal Chrysanthim Maritime Guards, and the Royal Chrysanthim Guards. Royal Chrysanthim Navy As an island nation, Chrysanthos puts great focus on its naval forces. It operates a technologically-advanced fleet of ironclad dreadnoughts, light ironclad ships of the line, iron-plated corvettes, and miscellaneous utility vessels. It consists of 17,398 personnel. Sailors are issued daggers and pistols for self-defense. Fleet Inventory *3 Metaxas-class ironclad dreadnoughts **25 rifled cannons, 8 Gatling guns **400 crew *5 Samakis-class ironclad dreadnoughts **28 rifled cannons, 10 Gatling guns **530 crew *11 Louiza Despina-class light ironclad ships of the line **14 rifled cannons, 3 Gatling guns **250 crew *7 Vangelis-class light ironclad ships of the line **18 rifled cannons **270 crew *9 Evdokia-class light ironclad ships of the line **12 rifled cannons, 6 Gatling guns **240 crew *28 Ioannes Samakis-class iron-plated corvettes **7 rifled cannons, 1 Gatling gun **90 crew *21 Chrysanthos-class iron plated corvettes **8 rifled cannons, 2 Gatling guns **110 crew *15 Kilkis-class coal tenders **1 Gatling gun **8 crew *7 Panagiotis-class training ships **1 rifled cannon, 1 Gatling gun **80 crew *5 Michalis-class transports **15 crew *3 Port Samakis-class ferries **1 Gatling gun **4 crew Structure *Port Samakis **Central Administration - 500 personnel **Security - 48 personnel **1st Group ***2 Evdokia-class ***2 Vangelis-class **2nd Group ***7 Chrysanthos-class ***2 Ioannes Samakis-class *Efstathios Apostolis Naval Base **Administration - 55 personnel **Security - 245 personnel **3rd Group ***2 Metaxas-class ***1 Samakis-class ***11 Louiza Despina-class **4th Group ***1 Metaxas-class ***6 Ioannes Samakis-class **5th Group ***1 Samakis-class ***2 Evdokia-class ***5 Vangelis-''class **6th Group ***3 ''Samakis-class ***2 Evdokia-class ***5 Ioannes Samakis-class ***3 Chrysanthos-class **Chrysanthim Squadron ***4 Chrysanthos-class ***3 Ioannes Samakis-class **Port Security Squadron ***10 Ioannes Samakis-class **Channels Squadron ***7 Chrysanthos-class ***2 Ioannes Samakis-class **1st Tender Group ***5 Kilkis-class **2nd Tender Group ***5 Kilkis-class **3rd Tender Group ***5 Kilkis-class **Training Squadron ***300 training staff ***7 Panagiotis-class **Ferry Squadron ***3 Port Samakis-class **Transport Squadron ***5 Michalis-class Royal Chrysanthim Maritime Guards The Royal Chrysanthim Maritime Guards are the dedicated naval infantry of the Royal Military of Chrysanthos. Their barracks are located in Port Samakis and the Efstathios Apostolis Naval Base. Royal Chrysanthim Maritime Guards are tasked with policing the immediate areas around both military ports, securing Chrysanthim naval vessels against hostile boarders, boarding and capturing enemy vessels, performing maritime search and seizure of suspicious incoming or outgoing traffic, and the pursuit of individuals illegally possessing Chrysanthim technology. The Royal Chrysanthim Maritime Guards consist of 4,064 personnel. Maritime Guards are issued scimitars, repeating carbines, basic grenades, and have access to movable or static Gatling guns and rifled cannons. Structure *Port Samakis **Port Samakis Maritime Administration - 32 personnel **1st Maritime Guards - 500 personnel **2nd Maritime Guards - 250 personnel **3rd Maritime Guards - 250 personnel *Efstathios Apostolis Naval Base **Efstathios Apostolis Maritime Administration - 32 personnel **4th Maritime Guards - 500 personnel **5th Maritime Guards - 500 personnel **6th Maritime Guards - 500 personnel **7th Maritime Guards - 500 personnel **8th Maritime Guards - 500 personnel **9th Maritime Guards - 250 personnel **10th Maritime Guards - 250 personnel Royal Chrysanthim Guards As the primary ground force of the Royal Military of Chrysanthos, the Royal Chrysanthim Guards are the city's dedicated professional police force and army, enforcing the law on the streets and ensuring the security of the country against invaders. The Royal Chrysanthim Guards consist of 68,768 personnel. Chrysanthim Guards are issued scimitars, repeating carbines, and have access to movable or static Gatling guns and rifled cannons. Paraskevas Guards *The Palace Guards - 1,500 personnel *Guards of the Assembly of Lords - 500 personnel *North Paraskevas Guards - 8,000 personnel *South Paraskevas Guards - 8,000 personnel *Paraskevas Fortifications Guards - 3,000 personnel *Paraskevas Administration - 192 personnel Michalis Guards *Industrial Security Guards - 4,000 personnel *Michalis Guards - 5,000 personnel *Michalis Fortifications Guards - 3,000 personnel *Michalis Administration - 192 personnel Panagiotis Guards *Fort Panagiotis Garrison - 2,000 personnel *North Panagiotis Guards - 5,000 personnel *South Panagiotis Guards - 5,000 personnel *Panagiotis Fortifications Guards - 5,000 personnel *Panagiotis Administration - 192 personnel Evdokia Guards *Evdokia Ports Guards - 5,000 personnel *Evdokia Trade Bridge Guards - 300 personnel *Evdokia Fortifications Guards - 6,700 personnel *Evdokia Administration - 192 personnel *Evdokia Residential, Commercial, and Foreigners Guards - 6,000 personnel Laws Mage slavery was outlawed in Chrysanthos shortly after hearing about a reactor explosion in Jacinth, Arguros. Mage slavery in Chrysanthos is also considered unnecessary as much of the nation's miraculum comes from deep ore veins found naturally in the islands rather than mage production. Diplomacy History The islands of Chrysanthos were originally inhabited by a tribal group of pygmy peoples different enough in physiology that they were considered a different species altogether. These short humans, or dwarves, were an iron age civilization with highly developed mining techniques. It's believed in the past, that the dwarves once sailed beyond the islands, but were nearly driven to extinction by the Bargods. Much of the Magterian Sea remained unexplored due to myths of sea monsters and the remains of the Grand Idol, but serious expeditions began in the 1600s when these islands discovered by Ioannes Samakis, head of a small Cyrasian trade company. The next year, he established himself as a major political leader and set up trade with the native dwarves. Economy Technology Population Culture Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee